Carlos's Wish
by cdbazemore98
Summary: In a poor town of Nick Falls, Carlos wishes that his ill sister Cat was well. Luckily with advice from a fairy, he and his siblings venture off to find the wishing star, as well as avoid death by King Plankton. Based on the Animaniacs film, Wakko's Wish.
1. Chapter 1: The town of Nick Falls

**Hi guys! It's time for my first X-over. This is a Nickelodeon story, that includes not only the Nicktoons, but also the Nick live action stars. I really hope that I put this story in the right category. If I don't, someone please let me know so I can get it right. Anyways, this is a parody of the popular 90's cartoon, Animaniacs and it's movie, Wakko's Wish. I'll put down the cast right here, and then the story goes underway.**

**Cast:**

**James Diamond (Big Time Rush) as Yakko Warner**

**Carlos Garcia (Big Time Rush) as Wakko Warner**

**Cat Valentine (Victorious) as Dot Warner**

**Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) as Pinky**

**Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) as Brain**

**SwaySway (Breadwinners) as Slappy Squirrel**

**Buhduece (Breadwinners) as Skippy Squirrel**

**Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) as Rita**

**Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) as Runt**

**Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Buttons**

**Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) as Mindy**

**Gustavo Rocque (Big Time Rush) as Doctor Scratchansniff**

**Kelly Wainwright (Big Time Rush) as Hello Nurse**

**Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) as Mr. Plotz**

**Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) as Ralph the Guard**

**Kacey Simon (How to Rock) as Minerva Mink**

**Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) as Captain of the Guard**

**Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) as King Salazar**

**Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly Oddparents) as Pip**

**So that's it for now. Tell me what you think in a review. Other Nick characters and stars will appear in this story. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Victorious, Breadwinners, The Fairly OddParents, Spongebob Squarepants, How to Rock, or Drake and Josh. They all belong to Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 1: The town of Nick Falls

We find ourselves in a cold town as the snow fell. This is the small village of Nickelodeon Falls, or Nick Falls for short. Located in the Viacom Valley, Nick Falls is a happy little town, but it has fallen on hard times, but we'll talk about that later.

Soon, we see a little sled with the words, Rosebud, on it. A young teen picks up the sled and then throwing it the fire. The teen sat down with his siblings, a boy and a girl. The oldest boy was wearing a gray coat and other snow wear, and he had nice brown hair. This was James Diamond. The middle teen (The one to burned the sled, was wearing a blue vest and white shirt, as well as a helmet on his head. This is Carlos Garcia. The youngest teen, was a girl with red dyed hair, and had pink all over. This is Cat Valentine.

And for these three young siblings, things have been pretty rough for them these days. But we'll into more detail about that later, for now, we see the the teens noticing us watching. James glares at the camera. "Hey, what do you want from us? We're freezing here." He replied.

With that, the teens resuming warming against the fire.

"Man! I sure wish we had a lot more warmth around us." Carlos said. "You know, along with this fire in all."

James nodded. "I know, but let's hope for a moment.

The teens continued to keep as warm as they could, and now I'm finally gonna tell you the plot of this story. The town of Nick Falls used to be a fine and happy town. It had many good people, including the butcher...

We see Sam Puckett watching out of her shop, eating fried chicken.

"Hey!" She greeted.

Then there's the baker...

We then see Freddie Benson walking out of his bakery, waving.

"Hi!"

And the candle stick maker...

Lastly, we see Carly Shay walking out of her shop, waving with a bright smile.

"Hi everyone!"

Oh yeah, then there's the mime.

The mime suddenly began to wave to everyone, but immediately gets flattened by a safe. James then appeared. "Hey, no place is perfect." Was all he said.

Nick Falls is located in the area in Viacom Valley, which is located in Pinwheel Stock was originally ruled by Dan Schneider the Great. Everyone loved King Schneider. That was back when the town was all and well... until the king mysteriously passed away. Not to long after that, and uproar took place in Pinwheel Stock, but it didn't take long.

For soon the land taken over by a very greedy King.

Sheldon A. Plankton was the king of Chum Bucketopolis. When he heard of the king of Pinwheel Stock's death, he quickly took over. Nobody really liked him, because of how much he taxed the villagers. He even had a tax collect, Mr. Eugene Krabs. They were enemies before, but made a deal over money. But because of Mr. Krabs greed, the town soon began to slowly fall apart.

So now we go to the cheapstake as he is taxing a resident of Nick Falls, who happens to be Denzel Crocker.

"Alright lad, I'll make this very simple for ya. Either you pay the $250 tax, or YOU get kicked out of your home."

Mr. Crocker frowned and held up a bag of coins.

"Thanks for your co-operation laddie." He began to walk off laughing like a pirate, onto the line of other residents that were to be taxed. So yeah, this all made the whole down very down. Nobody was happy. At all.

We then see the babysitter Vicky pushing a cart, and the mime was following behind her, mimicking her, which she noticed and got annoyed. "Hey! Get lost, bub!" She then shoved a box on his head to get rid of him. And immediately the mime walked off, past a shut down orphanage, where our three main focuses reside, warming by the fire. James, Carlos, and Cat.

Soon enough, a musical number occurs.

_**James: Some folks say that life is cruel**_

_**Carlos: At the orphanage, they fed us inedible gruel**_

_**Cat: We slept on beds with springs that hurt**_

James held up a cup of dirt as he frowned.

_**James: The faucets had hot and cold running dirt.**_

Carlos and Cat got up to look at the broken down building in front of them. It had only been a week since it shut down, and all of their orphan friends had been adopted into different families but them, which made their situation even worse.

_**Carlos: The windows are broken, the roof is leaky**_

_**Cat: The walls are crack, the floor is creaky**_

James soon joined his younger siblings by their side and hugged them.

_**James: They shut down the orphanage and now we know**_

All three of them sighed sadly.

_**James/Carlos/Cat: Those are the days we miss them so...**_

Cat stepped up a bit. "And ever since then..." She started, as she then sang in a deep voice... or the best way she could.

_**Cat: I've been feeling low...**_

She ended that with a small cough as James and Carlos looked at her. "You know that's the worst deep voice impression I've ever heard." James couldn't help but comment. Cat frowned. "Hey, it's the best I can do!" She defended herself. James just shrugged. "Whatever, let's just continue the song."

And that's exactly what they did.

The teens were in their shanty of a water tower where James covered himself in blanket.

_**James: Another sub zero morning**_

Cat walked over to the food shelves... which was empty.

_**Cat: And still there's nothing to eat**_

_**James: My feet couldn't get much colder**_

_**Cat: Our breath is our main source of heat**_

James then pulled up a chart labeled poverty.

_**James: We're so far below the poverty line, we're off the graph**_

Carlos then grinned as he held his siblings shoulders, trying to cheer them up.

**_Carlos: But don't fret sibs, cause things will get better in time, then you're gonna laugh_**

"Ha!" Cat scoffed, not really believing his theory.

We now go out to some of the residents of Nick Falls. Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell were out of a job and were looking for a place to stay.

_**Kitty: Poverty and hunger abound here.**_

_**Dudley: Yeah, looks like a city dump.**_

Cat and James noticed the mime in the road, pretending to drive... until he was run over by a coach.

_**Cat: There's only one job to be found here**_

_**James: The town needs a new speed bump**_

The ones driving the cart was Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly Wainwright.

_**Gustavo: Nick Falls was a paradise**_

_**Kelly: Happiest place on Earth**_

That's when most of the residents of the town came together to sing about this.

_**All: But the tax collector's avarice**_

_**Took us for all we're worth.**_

We then see a coffer full of the collected money of the town, and Mr. Krabs was looking very happy with himself.

_**Mr. Krabs: Me Coffers are overflowing!**_

We cut back to Carly, Sam, and Freddie who were all looking depressed.

_**Carly/Sam/Freddie: All of our selves are bare**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Me profit margin is growing.**_

_**Carly/Sam/Freddie: We're broke, it's seems so unfair**_

_**All: Life's so lousy, we can no longer cope**_

Carlos came up and tried to cheer everyone up once again.

_**Carlos: Ya gotta cheer up, and never ever give up hope!**_

We now see James and Cat standing in front of some closed down stores.

_**James: All of the shops are closed **_

_**Cat: Things couldn't get much worse**_

Now we're cut to two duck named SwaySway and Buhduece, who is holding up bread frozen in ice.

_**Buhduece: Even my bread is frozen!**_

_**SwaySway: Be careful with that last verse.**_

Gustavo and Kelly are seen selling Gustavo's latest invention, Rocque's Juice, which was actually elixir, but Gustavo's own flavor. They didn't sell well, but he tried to keep his tiny business going.

**_Gustavo: Hey, step up and try our elixir!_**

**_It's good for what hurts!_**

**_Kelly: Whatever ails you, it can fix her._**

**_Gustavo: And it's great on desserts!_**

We now find ourselves at a horse stable, where Max Thunderman, and his younger brother, Billy were residing, along with their sisters, Phoebe (Max's twin) and Nora.

_**Max: Man, the temperature's falling**_

_**Billy: I love when the weather is cool**_

_**Max: A new ice age is calling**_

Billy then showed Max that his drool his tongue is frozen, much to Max's disgust, as well as Phoebe and Nora's.

_**Billy: Look I can freeze my drool**_

"Ew!" Nora commented as she looked away.

_**Max: I have hopes and dream of being a villain**_

_**But here I sit**_

_**Watching Billy make ice sculptures...**_

_**Billy: Out of spit!**_

It turn's out that Billy actually did make a sculpture from his own drool, a sculpture of the kids pet bunny and father's former archenemy, Dr. Colossal, who was turned into a bunny by the super kids father. Now, let's get back to SwaySway and Buhduece.

_**SwaySway: This old Rocket Truck's finished.**_

_**Buhduece: Our bread supply's gone, too.**_

_**SwaySway: So for dinner, we're havin' creamed spinach!**_

_**Buhduece: All I can say is, "Spew!"**_

We now cut back to the town square where James and Cat look at each other in worry.

_**James/Cat: As a town, we're so down, so we mope.**_

_**Carlos: Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!**_

_**All: We can't cope!**_

_**Carlos: Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!**_

_**All: Are you a dope?!**_

_**Carlos: Nope!**_

_**All: Just cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope! YEAH!**_

So, everybody finally decided to take Carlos's advice and hope.

They hoped through the winter.

They hoped through the spring.

They hoped through the summer.

And they hoped through the fall.

But at this point, nothing has changed at all by the time winter had returned. And a lot of hope was running out for poor Cat. For she was not very well at all and needed an operation. So while James decided to stay home and look after Cat, Carlos went off into the world to seek his fortune, and hopefully raise enough money to pay for Cat's operation.

"Are you sure you should be going, Carlos? I feel as if I should go. I am the oldest." James asked as Carlos hopped on the train. Carlos gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"Relax bro, I can handle this. Besides how hard can it be?!" Carlos ensured James.

James just nodded.

"Please be careful..." Cat told him as she gave him a kiss.

"I will, promise!" Carlos smiled.

With that, the Latina boy waved to his siblings as the train rode off. For now, they could just wait for Carlos's return.

**And that's the first chapter. Since Wakko's Wish had a narrator, I will be the narrator for this story. Next chapter will involve Carlos returning, and presenting his fortune to the town. Hopefully no tax collectors will take that fortune. Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you. **

**PS: mr cartoon co wrote this chapter, so BIG shoutout to him!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ha'pennies, stories, fairies

**Hey guys. Here's the second chapter! I know it's pretty quick, but I'm just trying to catch up. So we'll get a little Thunderman action and see what Carlos has as his fortune. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. They all belong to Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 2: Ha'pennies, stories, and fairies (Oh my!)

The whole town continued to wait for Carlos's return.

They waited through the winter.

They waited through the spring.

They waited through the summer.

And they waited through the fall.

But Carlos has yet to return, as soon Winter had come once more. Now, let's see what the Thundermans are up to. We see little Billy carrying a bag, and calling for a very special friend of his.

"Yoo hoo, little buddy." Billy called out.

That's when a goat popped out from one of the stables. "Hey there pal, it's feeding time." Billy said with a smile. The goat was named Chompy. Billy found him a few years ago and took him in, much to the chagrin of Max. He was currently the one pulling Gustavo and Kelly's coach whenever they needed him. Chompy fed on the grass in Billy's bag.

And Billy started to rub the goat's head, something Chompy enjoys a lot.

"Billy! I need you!"

That was Max's voice, but Billy thought it was Chompy 'speaking' to him.

"Did you say something Chompy?" Billy asked.

Max walked over to his brother with a dull look. "Billy, stop messing around." He told him, but the boy was still clueless.

"Holy cow, your talking. But without moving your lips." Billy said.

Max was now getting irritated. "Billy! Turn around!"

Now that time, the sound of Max's voice caught Billy's attention as he cartoon like turns around towards Max. "Oh, hi Max!" The older Thunderman boy sighed as he glared at his little brother. "How long are you planning on talking to that goat?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He actually just started to talk today."

"...Yeah... but listen, Billy. He is a _goat. _You are a _superhuman_."

"So?" Billy shrugged.

Max sighed once again. "Whatever. Let's just get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?! What are doing tonight Max?" Billy asked.

"Guess." Max smirked.

"Too... take over the world?"

"Bingo! And of course help me become a supervillain."

"Oh right."

Meanwhile, we go back to James and Cat, who were still waiting at the train station for Carlos. Both were sleeping as Cat had her head laying on James's lap, a purple blanket covering her body. Just then, she was awoken by a train whistle. James was soon awoken as well. As the two full awake, they see a train coming this way. Soon, everyone in the town heard the train whistle and ran to the station, where a musical number occurred.

And this time, James starts off with the opening part.

_**James: Oh, the train with Carlos is a-coming down the track**_

_**Cat: I sure that's the train my brother's on...**_

_**All: Carlos went to see the world and now he's coming back!**_

_**Cat: And I've been missing him since he's been gone.**_

Kacey Simon stood by the train tracks belong with other residents.

_**Kacey: He went to seek his fortune, and now's he's returned.**_

_**Kitty: Bringing back the treasures of everything he's learned!**_

_**Cat: Oh the train with my brother is coming back!**_

_**All: Bearing Carlos, down the track, back home!**_

_**Chug-chug-chug-chug-chug!**_

Soon, the train pulled up in front of the station. Everyone waited in anticipation, and soon enough, Carlos appeared. He stood there silently with his eyes shut, and his hands behind his back. The residents cheered at his appearance, very happy to see him. Carlos opened his eyes seeing the happy townfolk cheering for him. That's when he greeted them all and presented what he has brought back.

"Brother... sister... and people of Nick Falls. May I present to you, one of the most valuable treasures in the world." Carlos said as he pulls out from behind his back a ha'penny. "A HA'PENNY!"

The coin shined as the town folk stared at it in awe. Even Patrick, the town's constable and assistant to Mr. Krabs, noticed it in secret.

"A ha'penny?" Kelly asked.

"It's real!" James exclaimed.

"He has a whole ha'penny!" Gustavo added.

The entire town began to cheer with excitement, while Max just watched from the horse stables. Soon enough, we get another song number about the ha'penny.

_**Carlos: I've got a ha'penny today!**_

_**James/Cat: He's got a ha'penny, hooray!**_

_**Gustavo: How did you get it?**_

_**Carlos: All work and no play!**_

_**Cat: He chopped wood.**_

_**James: He chopped suey.**_

_**Carlos: I pitched horseshoes and hay.**_

_**James: He milked goats and cows for his fee.**_

_**Carlos: It was more than I thought it would be!**_

_**All: An entire's full-year salary?**_

_**Carlos: And now I've got a ha'penny!**_

Soon enough, everybody started to celebrate and dance around for Carlos, as if he was a hero.

_**All: He's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray!**_

_**James/Cat: All those days of hard work, and here's your reward.**_

_**Carlos: Now there's nothing in this world that I can't afford!**_

_**Cat: You can buy any toys you pick!**_

_**James: And eat candy until you're sick.**_

A french chef came up to Carlos holding a plate full of turkey.

_**French Chef: Plus a gourmet meal for monsieur.**_

_**James/Cat: And still you'll never be poor!**_

Carlos proudly walked through the residents of Nick Falls as they cheered and sang for him.

**_All: Because he's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray!_**

**_Carlos: Our old home shanty we can finally repair! I can even buy our brother a comb for his hair! It's like I won the lottery!_**

**_All: Because he's got a ha'penny!_**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked up to Carlos as he sang about what type of foods and other stuff he could buy with his ha'penny.

_**Carlos: I'll buy burgers at the butchers, blintzes at the bakers, Groceries at the grocer's, Season tickets for the Lakers!**_

_**Gustavo: You can buy my new elixir!**_

_**Kelly: You can buy it by the bucket!**_

James, Carlos, and Cat were drinking some of Gustavo's elixir, and then spat it out, not liking the taste at all.

_**Cat: There's just one little problem.**_

_**James: It's lousy, you should check it.**_

_**Carlos: It's so hard to believe it really happened to me! I'm goin' shoppin' with my ha'penny! **_

_**All: He's going shopping with his ha'penny!**_

As the town began to celebrate, Patrick retreated to Mr. Krabs' money counting house to inform him of the news.

"Ooh, ooh, Mr. Krabs sir. Woah!" Patrick said immediately slipping over his own feet again. He then stood up again. "Duh, I've got news to report."

"What is it lad?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"One of the townsfolk seems very happy." Patrick replied.

"What do you mean by that Patrick?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Patrick leans in close to Mr. Krabs and whispers to him. "Carlos Garcia has come into his position.. a Ha'penny." When hearing of a ha'penny, Mr. Krabs eyes suddenly change into Dollar signs. Back in the town, the townsfolk began to sing the encore of this number.

_**All: He's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray! With it, he could buy himself a tropical cruise!**_

However, Carlos frowned as he walked over to his sister, who was wrapped in a blanket.

_**Carlos: But first, there's one important thing that I have to choose. My sister has been ailing quite a lot.**_

_**James: We don't exactly know what she has got.**_

_**All: You plan to spend your ha'penny on what?**_

_**Carlos: An operation to save my sister Cat!**_

_**All: To cure whatever problems she's got! An operation to save his sister, Cat!**_

"'Cat' doesn't rhyme with 'got'!" Cat pointed out. Carlos rubbed Cat's shoulder as he smiled at her.

_**Carlos: It's a present to her from me all because I've got a ha'penny!**_

_**All: Because he's got a ha'penny! In the village that's called Nick, he's going shopping, So let's get hopping. He's going shopping with his ha'penny!**_

Everybody cheered. As for Carlos, he just smiled. _I'm getting a standing ovation. Nothing can go wrong from here. _He thought. But little did he know, that something was indeed about to go wrong. As Carlos listened to the cheers of his friends, he soon came face to face with Mr. Krabs.

"Well now, Carlos Garcia you've returned from your trip." Mr. Krabs greeted Carlos.

The boy just waved awkwardly at the tax collector. "So, I take it you were able to find something valuable out in the world?" Mr. Krabs asked. Carlos nodded slowly as he saw Mr. Krabs take out some tax papers. "In that case, it's time you went ahead & use your booty to pay for your taxes."

The town folk groaned. Here we go again. Carlos, however, was confused. He, nor his siblings ever had to pay taxes before, so what was this all about? "Well... what are you waiting for lad?" Mr. Krabs asked, looking a bit impatient. Carlos looked even more confused. "What taxes he is paying you?" James asked.

Mr. Krabs began to explain all of the taxes in mind. And once he finished explaining all the important details involving paying taxes, Carlos just frowned. "The king is a jerk!" He said as his siblings agreed. That led to Mr. Krabs informing him of another tax related to his comment.

"Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention. If you show disrespect to the King, then he automatically claims all your loot. No questions asked or otherwise."

With that, Mr. Krabs swiped the ha'penny out of Carlos's hand. "Thank you." He then ran back into his coach, and Patrick drove away. All of the townsfolk just watch on as their only hope was snatched away by that greedy Krabs. Carlos could not believe it. That was his only ticket to paying for an operation for Cat. James just scoffed. "He can't just do that to Carlos. Looks like we'll have to get together and stop him-"

But suddenly, before James could even finish his own sentence, guards came up to him, pointing guns.

"Or not..." James said before grabbing the mime. "Talk to this guy, instead." He then ran off. Well, now all hope was lost for sure. Later that night, everyone was still moping around due to the lost of Carlos's ha'penny, they even began to sing about it.

_**Kitty: So much for Carlos's ha'penny. Now Nick Falls is back in misery.**_

_**SwaySway: Should I, or do you wanna carve?**_

_**Buhduece: Frankly, I'd just as soon starve.**_

_**Gustavo: I'm starting to feel the stress.**_

_**All: Nick Falls is ha'pennyless.**_

We soon go to the rundown shanty of the orphans home. Carlos was currently playing music with mattress strings, as if it were a harp. As for James and Cat, James as currently tucking Cat in as she coughed a little. "Tell me the story." She suggested. James smiled a little, knowing what she was asking him. "Oh alright. There once was a man from Nantucket."

Cat frowned. "Not _that _story!"

James chuckled. "Alright. Alright. But then it's lights out afterwards."

With that, James sat next to Cat on her bed as she cuddled close to him. He than began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess and gave birth to two boys."

"But they wanted a daughter, too." Cat added.

Carlos was watching the whole scene from the doorway. He couldn't help but feel sad. Just watching his sister smile made him dread that could be one of her last smiles due to her illness.

Right." James chuckled. "So they planted a garden all over the kingdom, and on the first day of spring every flower in that garden bloomed. And out of the prettiest flower came-"

Cat exclaimed. "ME!"

James smiled as he nodded, then said, "Yup. And so the knight and his bride - Mom and Dad - took you home. And every night at bedtime they're come in and say, "Who's the cutest girl?" and you'd say-"

"I am!"

"And they'd ask, "How'd you ever get so cute?" and you'd say-"

"I was born that way."

"And they'd say, "Tell us your name, young lady," and you'd say-"

"Caterina Valentine. But you can call me 'Cat'."

"And Mom and Dad would laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and they'd tickle you-"

James started to tickle Cat as she giggled. "And then you'd laugh, too." James added. Cat coughed and then sighed as she lied down in her bed. James pulled the covers over her. "And you would fall asleep with a great big smile in your heart." James finished.

"I like that story..." Cat whispered.

"Good night Cat."

With that, James dimmed the lights and walked out of room, where Carlos was waiting. "So how's Cat doing?" Carlos asked James.

"Eh... not great. Those acting lessons aren't really paying off well." James answered.

"No. I meant how is she feeling right now?"

"Oh... well, who knows?"

Carlos just sighed sadly. James could tell Carlos was really worried about Cat, "You okay?" He asked.

"Sorry.. I'm just a bit worried about Cat, you know."

"I know. But don't worry. We'll pay for her operation some other way." James assured him.

"Let's hope so." Carlos said slowly as he walked back to his mattress harp. James started to walk to his room. "So you turning in?" He asked. "Nah, not right now. But maybe later." Was Carlos's response. James grinned. "Alright then, see you in the morning."

And so James went off to bed, leaving Carlos all alone. The teen resumed playing his mattress harp as he looked up at the holes in the roof to see the stars. Getting an idea, he played a tune and began to sing.

_**Carlos: Twinkle, twinkle wishing star, **_

_**How I wonder where you are. **_

_**Out in space so bright and clear. **_

_**Can you see me way down here?**_

He stopped for a minute to think. What if he could spot out... the real wishing star?

"Hmm.. I wonder?"

So from there, he continued to sing.

**_Carlos: Let me pick the star that's right. _**

**_And pick the wishing star tonight, _**

**_Like finding a needle in a haystack. _**

**_Eeny meeny miny mo and jack. _**

**_Wishing star, please hear my plea, _**

**_Grant one wish, one wish for me_**

As he finished the song, one star started to shine bright. And I mean... really bright. Carlos looked up and saw the star, and was amazed at how bright it was glowing. That's when the bright light started to shoot towards the house.

"Woah!"

The light turned into a ball... which turned into... a fairy? A big and buff fairy with muscles and a big wand in hand.

Carlos looked on at amazing,especially with what he is seeing.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You pumpus poor human earth boy, I am Jorgen Von Strangle. The toughest fairy in the universe. See my own biceps!" Jorgen said showing off his muscles. "I have come here, hearing of your own wish."

Carlos was even more amazed as he held his hand out for handshake. "Nice to meet you, Jorgen. And you have?"

"I'm not much of a handshake person."

The boy took his hand back. "So. Are you gonna grant my wish?"

"Normally, if I were a normal fairy I would. But I'm not! In order for someone to have a wish granted by yours truly, they must race to retrieve the wish."

Carlos started to get confused. "Race to retrieve it? What do you mean?" Jorgen sighed as he showed Carlos what he meant. "Look up at the sky." The teen did as told and noticed the star shooting through the sky. It continues to fly through the nighttime sky as it shot straight down, until finally making a crash landing. It now looked like the sun rising. "Cool..." Was as Carlos could say.

"As you can see, the star has crash landed somewhere over the horizon. So should you want your wish granted. You must be the 1st to arrive at the wishing star & make direct contact." Jorgen explained.

"You mean I have to... touch the star? Won't that burn my hand since stars are made out of gases and stuff?" The teen asked.

"Not really!"

"So let me get this straight. I have to go to the star, touch it, and it will grant my wish?"

Jorgen nodded.

Carlos smiled. "That's great! Now I can get an operation for my sister. She's really sick, you know."

"Not so fast little man. There's one more warning you must be aware of. This wishing star is available for anybody, so if they get to the wishing star before you, then you won't have a chance for your wishing being granted. And for the sake of not having any broken bones, it had better not fall into the hands of evil." Jorgen warned the boy, who nodded.

"Yes sir! I will not let anyone get to the star before I do."

"See that you do. But for now, I must return to Fairy World and get back to my show."

"Oh okay. Thank you, Jorgen! Oh wait, isn't there suppose to be a short reprise of a song at this point?"

Jorgen groaned as he said, "I was hoping you would forget. But yes, there is. And it goes like this." Jorgen pulls out a harmonica and slightly blows into it.

_**Jorgen: You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!**_

_**Carlos: You can't mope!**_

**_Jorgen: Just cheer up-_**

**_Jorgen and Carlos: And never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!_**

Once the song was over, Jorgen raises his wand and says. "Alright, I'm out of here. Goodbye tiny human."

Carlos waved. "Thanks again, Jorgen!"

With that, the tough fairy left, just as James and Cat woke up and walked out of their rooms, rather confused to what had happened as Carlos smiled at the both of them. "Guys. You will not believe what just happened?!" Carlos said to them.

James just grinned back. "Try us, we're gullible."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, the teens go on their adventure to the wishing star. See what antics they get into. I know this story is somewhat different from the movie, dialogue wise, but it's still similar. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Oh yeah, happy Labor day!**


	3. Chapter 3: The race is on!

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter of Carlos's Wish! This is where the gang starts their journey to the wishing star. But will the other townfolk find out about the star as well? Let's find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 3: The race is on!

The following morning, James, Carlos, and Cat ran out of their home to the stables, ready to find the wishing star. As they did, a musical number occurred.

**_James, Carlos, and Cat: We're leaving Nick Falls to find the wishing star!_**

**_We're heading off to seek our dream come true!_**

**_It's waiting right up there,_**

**_The answer to our prayer!_**

**_Carlos: A wish for free!_**

James then showed Carlos a pretend check.

**_James/Cat: And you might be a multimillionaire._**

With that, the three walked into the stables to find a sled, suitable for their ride to adventure.

**_James, Carlos, and Cat: That's why we're off to seek our destiny together! _**

**_James: It's one for all_**

**_Carlos: And all for one _**

**_Cat: Times three!_**

**_James/Carlos/Cat: Who cares about the stuff we lack, we're one our way, and we won't be back..._**

Carlos was looking out the window to see the star.

**_Carlos: Until we find that star!_**

**_Cat: Gee, it looks kinda far._**

James sat in the sled, holding a wheel as if he was driving the sled.

_**James: Too bad we don't have a car.**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: Oh what the hay?**_

_**We're on our way**_

_**To find the wishing star!**_

Soon enough, the three began to pull the sleigh out of the stables, with Carlos pulling it with a rope in the front, James pushing it from the back, and Cat sitting i the sled.

_**We're leaving Nick Falls to find the wishing star**_

_**And when we do, our troubles are gonna be through!**_

_**It's just around the bend,**_

_**It's where the mountains end.**_

Cat had placed a mattress, a pillow, and a blanket in the sled just for her, as James held her get in. She would need it, being sick of course. Soon, a few of the residents noticed what the siblings were doing.

_**We're packin' our load,**_

_**We're hittin' the road,**_

_**Let's sing it together again!**_

_**Hey hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star!**_

_**We're northward bound, we're leaving town today!**_

_**James: We're taking a stand.**_

_**Carlos: We're making a vow**_

_**Cat: This is the place!**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: The moment is now!**_

_**We're James, Carlos and Cat!**_

_**We've givin' it all we've got!**_

_**Cat: We're coming so ready or not!**_

_**James/Carlos/Cat: Today's the day**_

_**We're on our way to find the wishing star!**_

So once the song was over, everyone in Nick Falls started to wake up But by this time. James, Carlos, and Cat were already off to find the wishing star. Well... almost.

Gustavo got out of his cart to talk to Carly and Freddie, to find out what was going on and what was all the fuss about. Soon enough, yet another song number began in the tune of the Hungarian Rhapsody.

_**Gustavo: Hey, what's up? What's all the noise?**_

_**Carly: That orphan girl and those orphan boys.**_

_**Freddie: They've gathered around in the village square**_

_**Carly: They say there's something way up there.**_

Kacey was joined by Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mosely (Or Moze for short), and Simon Cook (Or Cookie for short), as they began to sing about this as well.

_**Kacey: Something weird and something strange**_

_**Ned, Moze, and Cookie: Beyond the farthest mountain range.**_

_**Gustavo: What are saying?**_

_**Kelly: What do you mean?**_

_**All: It's something no one's ever seen! **_

Dudley and Kitty walked over to the siblings and decided to ask them about what was happening.

_**Kitty: What's the story?**_

_**Dudley: What's the fuss?**_

_**James: We're about to leave, and that's because...**_

_**Cat: We're on our way to the wishing star!**_

_**Gustavo: The wishing star?**_

_**Kelly: The wishing star?**_

Billy and Max had also noticed what was happening.

_**Max: What is that?**_

_**Billy: Haven't you heard?**_

_**Max: It can't be real, sounds too bogus... and a bit too absurd.**_

_**SwaySway: What's the story?**_

_**Buhduece: What's the dish?**_

_**Carlos: Touch the star and you get one wish! **_

_**Gustavo: So you get one wish if you touch the star?**_

**_SwaySway: Where's it at?_**

**_Buhduece: Is it way out far?_**

**_Cat: It could well be, but we just don't know._**

**_James: We'll soon find out, cause we're gonna go..._**

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: To the wishing star!**_

_**All: To the wishing star!**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: It's something weird and so bizarre!**_

_**It fell to Earth from way up far!**_

_**All: They're on their way to the wishing star!**_

That's when the three began to dance around as they sang, informing everyone of the wishing star, sounding as happy as they could be.

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: The wishing star,**_

_**Oh, yes, we are**_

_**On our way, so we'll say, "Bon soir!"**_

_**Ciao, you guys and au revoir**_

_**Now we're off to the wishing star!**_

_**All: Yes, it's true, the kids are**_

_**On their way to the wishing star!**_

_**Gustavo: They'll be rich as a king or tsar**_

_**All: When they get there wish from the wishing star!**_

_**Carlos: I looked up in the sky last night**_

_**And all the stars were shining bright,**_

_**I wished I may and I wished I might**_

_**Just had the wish I wished last night.**_

_**All: He looked up in the sky so bright**_

_**And he saw the stars up in the night,**_

_**And he wished he may and he wished I might**_

_**Had the wish that he wished last night.**_

_**Carlos: Then right there before my eyes,**_

_**I saw a light up in the skies.**_

_**The wishing star lit up the night**_

_**And then exploded really bright.**_

_**It fell to earth and it came on down**_

_**In a great big piece that hit the ground**_

_**And then some fairy said to me,**_

_**"Whoever gets there first, you see,**_

_**Just touch the star, that's all you do**_

_**And then you get your wish come true.**_

_**All: Touch the star, that's all you do**_

_**And then you get your wish come true.**_

That's when the townsfolk began to think to themselves. Apparently the star was available to anybody, so...

**_Gustavo: Wait now,_**

**_Let me get this straight now,_**

**_You mean whoever gets there first_**

**_Can have a wish all to himself?_**

He and Kelly then ran off to their coach. And that gave Kitty an idea as well.

**_Kitty: We have to go now,_**

**_Because we know now_**

**_That if I'm the first to touch the star,_**

**_The wish belongs to me!_**

She ran off, dragging Dudley with her, passing by SwaySway and Buhduece.

**_SwaySway and Buhduece: We've got to run now_**

**_Before they're done now_**

**_So we can get a big head start_**

**_And beat the others to the punch!_**

Patrick soon ran past Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Kacy, and so did Ned, Moze, and Cookie.

_**Patrick: I can't be slow now!**_

_**Ned, Moze, and Cookie: We've got to go now!**_

_**Kacey: And I have got to get there first because...**_

_**All: That wish belongs to me!**_

_**Gustavo: Belongs to me!**_

_**SwaySway: Belongs to me!**_

_**Kelly: Belongs to me!**_

_**Buhduece: Belongs to me!**_

_**Kitty: Belongs to me!**_

_**Dudley: Me!**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: Me!**_

Little dd the townsfolk know, was that Mr. Krabs was watching them from a telescope, and was informed of the wishing star. And now he wanted to get his wish as well.

**_Mr. Krabs: It all belongs to me!_**

**_Let's go!_**

The tax collector hopped into his coach, with Patrick, Spongebob, and Squidward driving it for him.

_**Squidward: How did I ever get myself into this mess?!**_

_**Spongebob: This will be fun, I must confess!**_

With that, they rode off. We go back to Gustavo and Kelly, as well as James, Carlos, and Cat as they are preparing to leave.

_**Gustavo: We're on our way to the wishing star,**_

_**It could be near or it could be far.**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: But we're gonna get there first, you see,**_

_**The one who gets there first will be**_

_**In a super wagon wrapped and bowed**_

_**And on the snow it's gonna blow,**_

_**It has a sail, it's like a sleigh,**_

_**Look out, world, we're on our way!**_

Gustavo was now pulling a reluctant Chompy towards the carriage, for he was to pull it. Billy, however, was sad to see his friend leaving.

_**Gustavo: Chompy! Come on scurry!**_

_**Kelly: Time to go, we've got to hurry. **_

_**Billy: Farewell to my lifelong friend.**_

_**Max: Billy needs a hero date.**_

_**All: On the road, can't stop us now!**_

_**Through the town the oxen plow!**_

The mime was in the road hopping up and down until Mr. Krabs coach ran over him.

_**Mr. Krabs: Out of me way, you stupid mime!**_

_**All:He gets trampled all the time!**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: It's over hill and over dale,**_

_**Sailing down the snowy trail.**_

SwaySway and Buhduece were traveling through the trees, since their rocket truck was broken down.

_**SwaySway: Through the trees is plenty quick.**_

_**Buhduece: We can go by pogo stick.**_

_**Max: Billy, you pondering what I'm pondering?**_

_**Billy: I think so, Max, but just how will**_

_**We get the weasel to hold still?**_

_**Max: No, that wish is all we need**_

_**Our plan could finally work!**_

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: Onward through the snow we drift,**_

_**Onward toward the mountain cliff!**_

_**Mr. Krabs: The one who finds that wishing star**_

_**Will soon be eating caviar!**_

Gustavo and Kelly (With Kitty and Dudley in the back of the cart.

_**Gustavo: And that my friend is going to be, no one else except for me!**_

**_Kelly: 'Cause this is definitely going be_**

**_Our golden opportunity!_**

Ned, Moze, and Cookie, along with Carly, Sam, Freddie, Kacey and others were riding on their own sleds in the race.

_**Ned, Moze, and Cookie: I'm going to get that wish, you see!**_

_**Carly, Sam, and Freddie: The star belongs to me!**_

_**Ned, Moze, and Cookie: No no, the star belongs to me!**_

_**Carly, Sam, and Freddie: No no, the star belongs to me!**_

_**Gustavo and Kelly: To me!**_

_**SwaySway and Buhduece: To me!**_

_**Kitty and Dudley: To me!**_

_**All: To me!**_

The chase was on! The siblings were in the lead with Gustavo and Kelly following behind, and Mr. Krabs and the other residents bringing up the rear. They continued across a bridge

_**James, Carlos, and Cat: I gotta get to the wishing star!**_

_**Gustavo and Kelly: I gotta get to the wishing star!**_

_**Kitty and Dudley: I hope it's near and not too far!**_

_**All: Gotta be first to the wishing star!**_

Pretty soon, the whole town was pretty much empty. Except for the mime. Back with Billy however, he felt very hurt knowing that Chompy was gone. In fact, he was looking at a picture of his friend and began to sing.

**_Billy: Here we are._**

**_My best friend and all the rest_**

**_Have gone to find the wishing star._**

**_We've been left behind._**

That's when Max entered the room and began to sing about this matter as well.

_**Max: You'll find that they won't get far**_

_**'Cause we will get there first**_

Billy then smiled. "Oh, well, that's different then? Isn't it?"

Back to everyone else, the race was still on as the song went still on.

_**All: I gotta get to the wishing star!**_

_**We're doing really good so far!**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Out of my way, whoever you are!**_

_**All: I'm gonna get to the wishing star!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

_**Wishing!**_

Everyone was so busy sing, that they didn't notice the short cliff in front of them. With the exception of Mr. Krabs, everyone toppled over the cliff and into the snow. As they did, they sung the last verses.

_**All: The wishing... The wishing... STAR!**_

Cat suddenly interrupted for a minute. "Maybe we should have kept this our little secret." She told her brothers.

_**All: The wishing star!**_

Mr. Krabs just laughed as he rode past the others, putting him in the lead of this wishing star race.

"So long, suckers. I'm off to get me wish!" He proclaimed. But suddenly, the coach stopped abruptly. "What's the hold up?!" He asked.

"Uh, Mr Krabs... we've got company." Squidward explained.

Mr. Krabs hopped out of the coach to find that soldiers on horses were blocking their path. He recognized those soldiers as part of the kings court. The tax collector immediately grew nervous as he chuckled weakly.

James, Carlos, and Cat soon took noticed as they grinned a bit.

"Poor Mr. Krabs. He got pulled over." Cat said.

"I guess it couldn't have happened to a nicer tax collector." Was James reply.

**Well, the race is on now! Everyone knows about the wishing star, but is there someone sinister who also knows about the wishing star? Find out next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
